Anymation and the Brave Wizards and Witches
by QuaffingWords
Summary: Characters of Rise of the Brave, Frozen, Tangled Dragons live in a world full of cartoon characters and magic, when our main heroes are called into the world of Anymation, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, can they become the great wizards and witches?


_**Rapunzel**_

The sun filled Rapunzel's room with a warm glow; it was early morning, about seven o'clock to be exact. Rapunzel yawned sleepily and opened her eyes a little. Her chameleon, Pascal, was dozing quietly against some of her paint supplies on her night stand. Rapunzel stretched a little and glanced towards the window. Something was different about today; there was some hidden magic within Rapunzel that told her something was to happen today. What was today?

"My birthday!" Rapunzel shouted before tearing off her blankets. Pascal immediately changed into a wide range of colors from his fear, purple, pink, red, blue, one after the other. Rapunzel danced around the room before picking him up and kissing him. "Pascal, it's my birthday!" Pascal whistled grumpily, he wasn't used to be waking up this way.

Rapunzel threw up her long, long hair into the air and hugged herself. "Mother is coming today with my birthday present, I am so excited!" There was something a tad strange about her hair, something you as the reader should probably know.

Rapunzel's mother, Mother Gothel, often told the story of a witch who tried to give Rapunzel a gift for Mother Gothel's beauty. Mother said that the witch was an absent-minded person and because of this insensibility Mother Gothel never trusted magic. A few years ago bizarre things began happening to Rapunzel but her Mother assured her it was the witch's doing. Sometimes when Rapunzel was particularly angry with her mother some of her paintings around her room would begin…would _look_ like that were…glowing. But that was probably the golden paint.

The house she lived in was large place on a hill, Rapunzel was free to move wherever she liked but she mustn't go outside, she'd heard it several times from her mother. There were fences anyway that outlined the premises so Rapunzel didn't need to worry about any intruders. She loved living in her house but sometimes…oh well.

Rapunzel closed the window before beginning her chores. She dragged the bucket out of the closet and went to work. The floors needed to be swept, polished, and waxed. The few articles of laundry she had were shining by the time she was done with them. The mop was in the kitchen so she pushed back her bucket into her closet and picked up Pascal.

There was a knock.

Rapunzel paused and looked towards the window, was it her imagination?

A rapid series of knockings began. Rapunzel's heart sped up. Her mother _never_ knocked; Mother Gothel called for Rapunzel, _always_. Rapunzel tried to grasp for something and found the frying pan she had just been cleaning. The knockings continued, persistent and angry.

Her breathing was labored, she was so afraid. Was it Ruffians? Thugs? Had they come for her?

Rapunzel crept closer to the window with her frying pan. She took a deep breath before opening the window.

Rapunzel leapt back and screamed while something with feathers rocketed through the air. Squawks filled the room and Rapunzel's fearful screams. Rapunzel ran and hid next to the bed. The squawking and the flying sounds stopped at once. She glanced up for a peek and was amazed to see a fluffy, brown owl staring at her on her dresser.

Rapunzel stood up slowly and glanced over to see Pascal doing his best to hide among the wallpaper. She almost laughed at the hilarity of it. The owl clicked its beak a few times and held out its foot.

There was a piece of paper attached to the owl's foot. Rapunzel paused for only a moment before walking slowly over and taking his talon softly. It was a little difficult to unwind it but she had the letter. The owl stared at her expectantly.

"Wherever you came from, it must have been a long way." Rapunzel theorized, "Would you…would you like some water?" The owl cocked its head and stared at her with the same guarded look. Rapunzel took another deep breath before going into the kitchen and fetching a small bowl. Her mother brought her water from a nearby well often and this water was clean. She poured before walking back to the owl and setting it down a little away from it.

The owl narrowed its eyes and did not move until Rapunzel had sat on her bed. Finally, he waddled over to the bowl and filled his beak before arching his back. Rapunzel watched in fascination for a few moments before she remembered her chores.

The owl drank for a while Rapunzel ran back and forth trying to finish cleaning. It flew away with a short hoot when she was finished.

Pascal continued hiding for a long time after the owl left. Rapunzel tried to coax him out with anything but he wouldn't budge. She sighed before finishing her chores; the last thing was to brush her hair. Rapunzel took her brush and sat on her bed in her bedroom.

The letter caught her eye. How could she have forgotten it? She picked it up gently and touched the seal along the back of the letter. It was an interesting seal; a pen and a piece of paper were the symbols that the seal had. What was inside the letter? Why would someone send an owl to Rapunzel? Was it from her mother? That was a silly assumption but it was the only person she could think of.

"Rapunzel!" Rapunzel froze. "Rapunzel!" It was Mother! Rapunzel threw the letter under the bed and ran out of the bedroom. The window in the hallway glittered in the sun and a warm breeze rushed in when Rapunzel pushed it open. Throwing her hair over the hook on the top of the window; the golden hair tumbled down and fell with a soft _thump_ on to the ground.

She felt the three quick tugs and hastily pulled her mother up. Hazel Gothel was a striking woman with raven black hair and pale gray eyes. Her commanding voice was unique and lovely, Rapunzel often wished for it.

"Rapunzel! Dear, be a little faster!" Rapunzel finally heaved her mother over the window; Hazel Gothel stumbled a little before straightening out. "Oh, Rapunzel let me look at you," Mother Gothel spread out Rapunzel's hair over her shoulders.

"Mother," Rapunzel started, "You will not believe what happened today-".

"Rapunzel, Mother is feeling a little tired, will you sing for me dear?"

Rapunzel nodded and dragged the red chair to the fireplace and sat her mother down. She passed the comb to her mother from the table and sat in front of her.

"_Flower, gleam and glow_," Rapunzel sung in a soft, sweet voice, "_Let your power shine_…."

"That is lovely Rapunzel, very good." Mother Gothel combed her hair slowly. Every minute was an agonizing eternity; the letter was _in her room, under the bed_. If only she could show her Mother, how excited she'd be!

"_Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine_…."

"Your birthday was three months ago-".

"Two months, Mother," Rapunzel corrected, "_Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine_…."

"Let's agree to disagree. I can't begin to say how proud I am of you."

"_Heal what has been hur_-what?" Rapunzel stumbled over her words. Her mother was proud of her? Was it her paintings? Was it the clean house?

"Don't stop, Rapunzel."

"Yes mother, _heal what has been hurt…._"

"Your…your father…your father was an evil man." Mother Gothel said in a matter-of-fact voice. "He partook in…in witchcraft. Rapunzel, do not stop singing."

"Sorry mother. _Change the fate's design…_."

"An evil and dark magic. When I rescued you I thought you might…I thought perhaps that that evilness would be…within you as well."

"Well, actually M-Mother-" Rapunzel mumbled.

"Rapunzel, _do not interrupt me_." Mother Gothel warned. Rapunzel nodded and continued singing.

"_Save what has been lost…_."

"And I am so proud of you for being my good daughter."

"_Bring back what once was mine_…mother…I-I…."

Mother Gothel stopped brushing and helped Rapunzel up. She smiled and hugged Rapunzel. "What is it darling?"

"I…" Rapunzel glanced over towards her bedroom, "I…I…it's nothing Mother."

"What did I tell you about mumbling, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel whispered, "It's very annoying."

Mother Gothel hugged her again, "It's alright darling."

That night as the sky turned to black and the stars came out Rapunzel was lying in bed with her candle. Her lamp might be better for light but she knew her mother would come in if she saw it. Rapunzel took out the box of matches from the night table and lit one. The candle was soon brightening the room with a soft glow. She placed it on the table before opening up the letter.

**ANYMATION SCHOOL **_**of **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**and **_**WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Mor'du Klaw**

**Dear Ms. Gothel,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Anymation School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl by no later than the thirty-first of July. Yours sincerely, **

_**Sanderson Mansnoozie,**_

_**Deputy Headmaster**_

Rapunzel set down the letter and hopped off the bed. A fresh piece of paper was by the window and a pen was on the dresser. She brought the candle over and wrote quickly. The words were hurried and messy; she was writing too hard, the pen went through the paper.

Rapunzel set it down and walked back towards the bed.

"Magic doesn't exist…" The letter was just lying there on the bed, "It's not…it's not possible." But Mother had told her today that Rapunzel's father was….

Rapunzel was exhausted and so she picked up the letter and placed it on her desk before blowing out the candle and crawling into bed. She fell asleep.

Rapunzel slept restlessly, her dreams were a mixture of bright colors and sparks.

"Rapunzel." Rapunzel blinked her eyes sleepily, who was that? "Rapunzel…" She rubbed her eyes and with a jolt she saw it was her Mother.

Mother Gothel was holding the letter in her hands.

"Mother-I-I-".

"Did you really think you could hide this from me?" Mother's voice was as quiet as a whisper with venom dripping from every word. Rapunzel couldn't help it, she started shaking.

"Mother, I-".

"I have done nothing but care for you. I am your Mother and you will respect me. I cannot believe this act of defiance Rapunzel, how _could you_?!"

Rapunzel felt tears brimming close by, "Mother, _please_-".

"No!" Her Mother shrieked and stomped out of the room. Rapunzel threw off the blankets and ran after her. Mother Gothel pulled open a drawer in the kitchen and took out matches.

"Mother, _no!_" Rapunzel screamed. Hazel Gothel lit one and held up the papers, the little flame brushed against the paper. The paper's edge began curling into black wisps as soon as the flames spread. Rapunzel reached desperately for the paper. Mother Gothel threw the papers into the sink before grasping for Rapunzel's arm and towing her to her room. "Mother, _please_!"

Rapunzel crashed to the floor in her room. She stood up quickly and ran to the door but the door was shut. The clicking of the lock seemed to echo through Rapunzel's room.

"I will not have one of _those_ in this house." She could hear Mother Gothel snarl. Rapunzel leaned against the door before falling down. Tears dripped down her face and on to her dress. She had no idea how long she remained against the door. Rapunzel was cold all over and miserable and hungry and tired and this…and this was all too much.

"Rapunzel?" Rapunzel paused and pressed her ear against the door. "Hello? Is Rapunzel there?" Whose voice was that? It was too high-pitched for her Mother's.

A strange silence followed the shout. Rapunzel heard a few scuffles and a brisk knocking against the house. How did that person get past the fences?

The door opened. Rapunzel rushed back and looked up.

"Oh, thank goodness! Are you alright?" The woman in front of her inquired. Her hair was an impressive array of colors; light yellows, deep greens, and pure blues were blended together in a fantastic mixture. Her eyes were a bright orchid color. Rapunzel was hypnotized.

She realized that the woman had asked her a question. "I…yes…I'm-I'm alright."

The lady sighed and twirled Rapunzel's hair through her fingers, she was very flighty, Rapunzel noticed. Her movements were light and fluttery, she never stopped moving.

"I am here to take you to Anymation!" She squeaked. Rapunzel continued staring at her.

"I…what?" Rapunzel asked.

"You know what this means!" The woman exclaimed happily and clapped her hands. She pulled out a stick and wove it through the air, bright sparks flashed from it. "Oops, sorry! I get excited!" The stick was woven through the air again and few parchments shot out of the twig and dark ink bled into words on the parchment. It floated through the air a bit before stopping in front of Rapunzel.

"I…I…what is this?" Rapunzel asked, unrolling the parchment. A few phrases caught her eye; it was like the letter that she had read yesterday.

"I'm here to take you to Glenrio in Texas, it's a little Ghost Town, or so the Muggles say. We've set it up as a nice little community for us!"

Rapunzel looked up, "For us?"

"Yes…" The woman looked confused and studied Rapunzel closely. "…don't you know?"

"Who-who are you?" Rapunzel murmured in amazement and closed the parchment.

"Why, I'm Yan Toothiana, a teacher from Anymation, you're to attend the school I work for! Now, come along, we've got a busy schedule ahead of us!"

Rapunzel's thoughts stopped. A school that Rapunzel was accepted to? Her mother had told her all of her life that the secret of Rapunzel's existence was what kept them alive. How could anyone know about them?

It was the twig that the woman wove around that caught her eye, eager to change the subject she asked, "What's that?"

"My wand, every child gets one," Toothianna or Toothia said or whatever her name was.

Rapunzel was intrigued to say the least. "A wand?"

"Yes, a wand…? Oh goodness," The woman clasped her finger to her face in astonishment. "Oh, goodness!" She ran around the room to shut the windows tightly and the sunlight that had filtered through the room was replaced by darkness.

"What are you-."

"Oh, goodness, he needs to tell me these things." Toothiana shut the last door and sat in one of the chairs. "I would have never guessed…I simply assumed you were a pureblood…your hair is obviously magical…Sandy and the things he gets himself into, my word…"

"A pure blood?" Rapunzel asked.

Toothiana stood up and wove her wand through the air before stopping and turning to Rapunzel, "Rapunzel, I work for a school that teaches children the gift of magic. You have the magic within your blood but ultimately it is your choice."

When Mother Gothel returned to the tower she found Rapunzel unresponsive. In a short while Mother Gothel panicked and she ran into the house in which Rapunzel was imprisoned.

Screams of terror echoed throughout the house from Mother Gothel.

Rapunzel was gone.

* * *

_**Jack**_

Jack tightened the cloak around his neck, it was a chilly day for August, and rain was pouring down in thick drops, splashing noisily on the cobblestones of Ally Cat Ally. His mother erupted from the crowd by the stand where butterbeer and fire whiskey were being sold. She passed a steaming mug to Jack and a piece of candy to Jack's sister.

"Thanks Mom," Jack whispered before sipping a little, it warmed him considerably. His family and he were shopping for school supplies, usually at the second hand shops.

Jack's sister, Olivia, pulled up a chair at a small table near the windows of the stand. Jack's mother shared her drink with Olivia.

Jack ruffled Olivia's hair; she swatted his hand away, "Jack! Stop it!"

He chuckled and leaned back in his seat, taking another sip and glancing around the Alley. Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, the old opera singer from France, created this alley in Texas after stumbling upon a colony of descendants of Kneazles during one of her tours in the United States. The wizard colonies in America were scattered and often failed so the Ministry of Magic in France had given her the deed if she would continue the construction and agreed to build a place for Wizards.

Personally Jack had never seen Madame Bonfamille but the Kneazles were everywhere.

"We'll have to stop at Hamm Bank before we start at the Book Shop," his mother mused aloud. She threw the empty cups into the garbage. Jack adjusted his bag before following her down the streets. Wizards pushed against each other, clambering towards the shops and the lanterns that were illuminating them.

Hamm Bank stood tall and proud, it was a colorful building with large chess pieces along the sides of it. Their footsteps echoed as they walked inside and down the long hallway and came to the bright room filled with green men from the east. They were forest warriors once, when America was young, but were now known for their cleverness and their organization within numbers. The trio walked to the podium where a green man stood, typing away at a calculator.

"Yes, erm, excuse me-," Jack's mother began.

"Ma'am, yes, _ma'am!_" The green man shouted.

Jack's mother took a step back in surprise and, flustered, resumed her stance before smoothing out her skirts and looking down, "I wish to open my vault."

"Ma'am, yes, _ma'am_! May I see identification?"

Jack's mother took out her wand; it was an eleven inch wand of elm and unicorn hair. The green man picked it up nd set it back down. "Ma'am, please this way!" The green man gestured towards the wall behind him. Jack felt something and glanced down to see his sister's pale face and wide eyes. She was only four after all and it was hers and Jack's first time at Alley Cat Alley.

Jack held on to Olivia's hand and walked with her slowly towards the opening. Although it was dark he could see it was an elevator. Jack felt Olivia clutch his hand tighter.

"I will see you soon ma'am!" The green man shouted before the doors closed and Jack's mother pressed one of the button's for the sixth floor.

"This isn't so bad!" Jack's sister said with glee. Jack's mother was about to reply when the elevator shot up. Jack's scream was cut off, his entire body felt like it was being ripped from the air, he couldn't breathe, and then, it stopped.

"Jack? Jack?" His sister shook him roughly and Jack realized he had been closing his eyes. He opened them hesitantly and saw lanterns outlined the cavern wall, several large doors were together in a line down the wall, and they were all cut off by the rock.

His mother got out of the box shakily and pushed against the second door down the hall. It opened with a loud creaking sound. A few piles of coins littered the floor. Jack's mother stooped over and selected a few to place inside of her purse.

"Alright, come on, hustle, hustle, we need to get back and reach the bus by ten o'clock, hustle, hustle, hustle!" Jack's mother led his sister and Jack back to the elevator.

The elevator rocketed back to the hall. Jack's mother thanked the green man before they left the bank. The rain was continuing, pounding on to the cobblestones and the umbrellas by the shops. Jack's mother had to leave for a moment to call someone over the phone in the phone booths by the restaurant. Jack led his little sister down the street and spotted the ice cream shop.

Ellie's Adventures sat in a little corner by the robes shop and the wand shop. Jack remembered when it had been called 'Fenton's Creamery' but it was bought by some guy named Kevin after his grandfather Carl died or something.

The bell rang as Jack opened the door. Jack's little sister ran up to the ice cream windows and pressed her face against them. Jack smiled before taking out a few dollars he had been saving from his pockets. He placed the bills on the counter.

"Really?" Olive asked, looking up at him with those big brown eyes. Jack winked.

They both purchased vanilla cones and sat on a table, looking out the window, out at the raining drizzling down.

"Mom says you're leaving." Olivia whispered.

Jack nodded and ruffled her hair, "I'll be back for Christmas, I promise."

Jack could see his mom running, holding her purple cloak over her head in a futile attempt away from the rain. Jack gestured to her through the window and her mom spotted them. She raced into the ice cream shop.

"Jack, Olive, sweetie, come on, we've got to go get robes for your new school year!" Jack could tell she was excited, more excited than Jack was at least. He masked his nervousness well; Jack didn't want to leave his mom and Olive behind.

Anymation sounded like a great school but Jack's mother barely lived in a house, with her position in New York and the pay she received it was already difficult for the family to travel to Massachusetts for the weekend to go to Alley Cat Alley before Jack would have to board the train to Anymation.

Jack's mother opened the door to the robe shop, Mary Alice Fae ran it, she used to operate a charity for unprivileged young girls and boys, he remembered the commercials, she called herself The Fae Godmother. After the last business had closed down and the building was abandoned she had come and created this robe shop and ran an organization for fairy rights in her spare time.

"Make it blue!" He heard a woman scream and magic shot past them. Jack's mother and Olivia leapt back in surprise but Jack walked closer into the shop.

"Make it pink!" Another woman shrieked from the other side of the shop and jets of magic shot towards the object of both of the woman's desire, a robe and dress match on a mannequin that was covered in different colors.

"Ladies, ladies, if you'd _please_!" The Fae Godmother pushed past the counter and rushed into the middle of the shop. "Oh, Ms. Frost, _goodness_ child, it has been so long!"

Jack's mother smiled faintly and replied, "Yes it has been long and for that I am sorry."

"Goodness, goodness!" The Fae Godmother stood in front of Jack and rumpled his brown hair. She was a short, plump woman with white hair and a bright blue robe with a pink ribbon on the front of it. "My, how you've grown! Now what'll we have, eh? A nice dark blue cloak?"

"Well, I-" Jack's mother started.

"We're going to have to get the fabric together, Merryweather, Flora, _Fauna_, where are those silly assistants, girls!"

"Godmother, I-".

"Get out the green cloaks; it'll look lovely with his eyes!"

"_Godmother_, he's eleven!" Jack's mother said sharply.

Fae Godmother spun around and her mouth fell open, "It's your first year at Anymation? Oh goodness, _goodness_, yes, yes, we'll need to take your measurements, what are the requirements? A winter cloak and…yes…yes."

Jack's mother sighed in relief and pushed him to the mirrors at the other end of the store. The measurements were taken and Fae Godmother took out a box from a shelf. Merryweather, a pudgy witch with dark black hair, ran up with a dark blue cloak with a silver clip.

"Oh, no, thank you-". Jack's mother started but Fae Godmother interrupted her.

"It's for fixing my clock, dearie. You know how I am about time." Fae Godmother winked and placed the cloak inside the box with the ordinary cloaks for school.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

Elsa closed her suitcase with a sense of finality. Her gloves caught on the zipper; she pulled it back gently and smoothed the light blue fabric. Was she finished packing?

"Remember Elsa, conceal-" her father started but Elsa stopped him.

"Don't feel. Don't let it show." She ended with a soft sigh.

"Elsa," He said quietly, "This school will be good for you."

Elsa nodded but she couldn't face her father. She wouldn't let him see the tear that slipped down, past her cheek. She brushed it away hurriedly.

Her mother opened the door and shut it, "Elsa, are you packed?"

"Yes mom…dad?"

There was a pause, "Yes Elsa?"

"Why didn't we tell the teachers about my…about my…" A few weeks ago two people had arrived at the Arendelle house, seeking Elsa. Elsa had come downstairs wearing shorts and a tank top but gloves as well. The tall man wearing a strange gray cloak and peppered hair had informed her of her magical abilities and that there was a school in Texas that she could go to harness her abilities.

Elsa had been amazed and relieved but the powers they described were not like the peculiar ones that had plagued her with worries ever since she was a child, they were minor ones she had only had for the last few months. When Elsa was about to ask them about her ice powers, her father had interrupted her and thanked the men.

Since then the two men had helped her get her supplies and had introduced themselves as Bunnymund and Sandy, Elsa had felt like her world was finally becoming manageable.

Elsa's father knelt down in front of her, "Elsa? This is your chance to control your magic. If we told them of your…of your gifts they might not have let you come. When you get to this school remember, conceal-".

"Don't let it show," Elsa ended softly. When she was a child, it was a good phrase to help Elsa remember to be cautious, but as she grew older those simple words became her prison.

"It's my fault," her mother whispered, "I should have never tampered with the magic of the wind…."

Her father leaned down and hugged his wife, "It's no one's fault but mine, I should have never let you go out that night."

"Elsa!" Elsa heard Anna call, her voice echoing down the hallway.

"I'll take Elsa to the train station," Elsa's father murmured to his wife. "Elsa, come on."

Elsa slipped her backpack on and handled her suitcase. Her father opened the door for her on the way out.

"Elsa! Elsa?" Anna cried out.

Elsa kept her head high, even as the tears were falling.

* * *

_**Merida**_

Merida ran into the train station, her flaming hair flying behind her. Her brothers giggled and yelled behind her, for her to slow down, but she didn't pay attention. It was her first journey to the States and to her brand new school, Anymation. Ever since the Voldemort situation in Hogwarts, parents all over Europe had been sending their children to Anymation School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The United States were still developing their magical nation so the rules and restrictions upon schools were far less than those in the old country. For example, Anymation had a strict rule against muggle born wizards and witches ever since the new headmaster had taken his place some year ago.

"Merida! Merida, _slow down_!" Her mother called after her, her own dark gray robe fluttering in the wind. People around them in the train station were beginning to stare, there had been a growing number of robed people in Massachusetts these past few weeks and this family was as odd as it would seem. Her father was a beast of a man with hair as bright as Merida's and a peg leg from a duel some years ago. Her brothers were yelling spells at each other and waving their hands around.

Maudie, Merida's nanny, had taken the wands away from the boys last Thursday.

Merida and her brothers crashed into a baggage cart. Bags scattered everywhere but Merida laughed out loud, what fun! It was so different in the States, it smelled different and it tasted different and it looked different, she was so glad she came.

"Honestly, Merida!" Her mother grasped her arm and pulled her up, "I don't know why you're acting this way, you are a lady!"

Merida groaned and blew a strand of her hair away. "Mum-!"

"I've just about had enough of you, lass! You're acting like a child!" When her mother was truly angry, her Scottish accent flowed through her speech, interweaving through the words.

"Aw, Elinor, let her have her fun, take a moment darlin', smell the air!" He breathed in deeply and choked on the smoke that arose from the trains, "But not that air, ah smells worse than a scabby-".

"Fergus!" Merida's mother warned.

"Ah," Fergus took a moment to adjust his peg leg to hide his embarrassment, "Boys! Come give your dear father a hand with these bags!" Her brothers leaped on to the bags and Fergus struggled to keep a hold of them.

The family approached a simple gray wall. Merida's mother had told her that it was a simple procedure, to run through and go through the other side. "One…two…three!" Elinor whispered before pushing Merida towards a gray wall. Merida shut her eyes before new shouts and smells erupted around her. Her eyes fluttered open to see a scarlet engine whistling loudly, the Casey Jr.. "Oh, Merida, I am going to miss you dearly, we'll write to you every day, that is a promise!"

Merida took her bags from her father as he erupted from the wall with her brothers. Harris, Hubert, and Hamish hugged her. Merida bent down to give them a proper farewell but they had seen the sweets cart on the other side of the station and were racing towards it with Fergus yelling at them from behind and stomping after them.

Elinor adjusted Merida's robe and smoothed back her hair. "Merida, you are going to do _beautifully_ here. I love you," Elinor kissed Merida's face and hugged her again.

"Merida! Merida!" Fergus ran over and hugged them both with a grunt. Merida buried her head in her father's chest and hugged him deeply; she would not see them until Christmas.

"Boys!" Elinor shouted before giving Merida once last hug and striding over to Merdia's brothers.

Fergus hugged Merdia tightly for a moment before leaning down and whispering in Merida's ear, "Merida, you are to be careful, alright lass? The headmaster, I knew him years back, don't…" He ruffled her hair and paused to find the right words, "Don't make a fool of yourself, mind yah. It shouldn't be a problem…" He muttered to himself, "It shouldn't be."

Elinor and the boys returned with lime green lollipops and sticky faces. Elinor gave one last hug to Merida and a tearful goodbye before Merida boarded the train.

* * *

_**Hiccup**_

_ My name is Hiccup. I'm wearing robes that my father had, a billion years ago, I think I forgot my cauldron at home, and my wand is missing currently. _

"Hiccup!" Hiccup's father roared, "Get your head out of your books and help me get this bag," Hiccup's father muttered a round of good-natured bantering towards the non-responsive bag while Hiccup placed away his new journal. "Have you got everything?" His father asked him, yet again.

"Yes Dad."

"Alright, well, erm, let's get to the train."

They walked past the crowds of muggles. A dark shape moved behind Stoick, Hiccup's father, and Stoick grabbed from behind him and slung the intruder over his shoulder.

"Spitelout Jorgenson!" His father announced proudly, "I thought you might have lost your way!"

"Wouldn't have strayed so far if Snoutlout hadn't fixed the damn GPS, muggle inventions, they take too long!" Spitelout spit on the ground. His son, Snoutlout, was behind him, holding his bag and on top of his bag, his new rat.

"Well come on. I suppose the girls are already at the train." Stoick prodded the group forwards and towards the gray wall, Hiccup hung back, he wanted to see how this worked.

Snoutlout offered to go first and after a running start he leapt to a dark gray wall and disappeared. Spitelout went next and Stoick pushed Hiccup forward. Hiccup rushed towards the gray wall, he barreled into Snoutlout who hadn't the sense to walk away from the only entrance to the train.

Stoick emerged next, he seemed jolly and it was quite the change from the busy and hard-working person he had been the last week. Stoick didn't like America and had only come because he had refused to send Hiccup to Hogwarts where Voldemort had been, Stoick felt out of his element. So had Hiccup.

When Hiccup glanced up he saw that his father had gotten in an argument with a train official. Sighing, he pushed himself up to give his father a goodbye and board the train.

"What, I _never_! Of course these gloves aren't Terrible Terrors, that was outlawed! And even if they were, the hide is old and you can't prove they weren't killed before 1971!" Hiccup's father was an illegal dragon hunter, Hiccup's homeland contained dragons as pests and the only way his father could see getting rid of them was to kill them. Major hunting laws against dragon hunting had been set but Stoick mostly ignored them.

"Dad, I'm going."

"Son," Hiccup's father left the official and embraced him. They both detached from the affection quickly, they weren't emotional like that.

"So…" Hiccup stumbled over his simple word, he didn't like goodbyes.

"Well, you'll come for Christmas," His father awkwardly ruffled his hair before waving him off. The train screeched once and bright white smoke began pouring from its smokestack. "Remember Hiccup, no more of…this."

"Dad you just gestured to all of me."

Stoick nodded solemnly.

"Bye Dad," Hiccup called to his father and stumbled with his bags on to the train, he was one of the last to go on, the train began leaving as one of the train officials shut the door behind him. Children waved to their parents and shouted at them as they left. Hiccup waved out the window until the view of his father and the train station disappeared. The children who had all been waving to their parents walked away from the windows and chatter filled the air.

Hiccup shouldered past them with his bag to find an empty compartment. "Full…full…full," He muttered to himself as he passed by the compartments until he found one that was only occupied by a very pretty girl with very, _very _long hair.

"Wow," Hiccup murmured, "I, uh, sorry, is anyone sitting here?"

She shook her head, "Nope, no one else. oof!" She stumbled over her hair as she stood up to let him pass, "Sorry, sorry, Pascal!" The girl gestured to her hair and spoke to it.

"O…kay, well thanks for the spot anyway," Hiccup started before something green popped out of the girl's hair. "Is that…an iguana?"

"Chameleon."

"Ah…so…what's with the hair?" Hiccup gestured to the deep blonde stuff that seemed to fill up the compartment.

"Oh! Um…what's that?" Rapunzel pointed to Hiccup's bag, he had purchased it from the Anymation website where they sold school bags to the students. For the last several years, Berk, the town where Hiccup was from in Pennsylvania, Berks County had sent their children to Anymation. As far as Hiccup's father, Stoick, the mayor of the town in Berks County that Hiccup was from, the only house worth anything was Katzenberg, a house of Anymation in honor of one of its founders Jeffry Katzenberg. Stoick admired Katzenberg's famed creativity and dedication to the magical arts, most of the town's youth were sorted in that house, Hiccup was expected to be as well.

"Katzenberg's house, it's the only house worth getting into," Hiccup grinned and traced the symbol with his finger.

"I talked with one of the teachers, Toothiana, and she says all houses have their perks, in fact she was in Spielberg when she was at Anymation and-". Hiccup burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," Hiccup assured her, "It's just that Spielberg is a joke, who'd want to be in that house?"

Rapunzel looked upset with him and stood up with a huff, "I'd rather be in Spielberg than be in a compartment with _you_!" She picked up her hair and sauntered out of the door.

Hiccup watched her leave with a confused expression, what was that about?


End file.
